


It Seems Its Written (But We Can't Read Between The Lines)

by TableForThree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Louis, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, gryles friendship aww, handjob, i'm just a pinch hitter, pure fucking fluff with some smut at the end, slight homophobia, this was late and i'm sorry, zerrie is fake in this that should probably have a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/pseuds/TableForThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was standing by the bath with a little grin, his hand just turning one of the knobs to stop the water. The actual tub was full and steaming and there were even yellow rose petals floating in water that looked kind of pinkish. When Harry leaned over he saw a bright pink bath bomb fizzing on the bottom of the tub.</p><p>(or, Harry didn't get through on his audition but that didn't stop Fate from making sure he met his soulmate.)</p><p>(alternatively, Harry is tired and Louis takes care of him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems Its Written (But We Can't Read Between The Lines)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lourryintheskywithdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourryintheskywithdiamonds/gifts).



> This is written for the HL summerfest fic exchange.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Alice ([asexualfitz](http://asexualfitz.tumblr.com/))! You were a huge help!
> 
> To lourryintheskywithdiamonds, who this prompt was written for. This is quite short and probably not what you were hoping for but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Title from Placebo's song "Soulmates Never Die".

Harry met Louis for the first time when he was sixteen.

He’d always been a big fan, he’d followed Louis’ band’s progress on the X-Factor religiously and he’d been gutted when they didn’t win. He shouldn’t have been different from any other fan screaming Louis’ name, but thankfully for him he’d decided to try out as well. He hadn’t gotten through of course, but he _had_ met Louis.

 They’d bumped into each other in a bathroom of all places. Harry had been trying to find a place to cry privately about not getting in and the bathroom seemed like the best place. But when he opened the door, he found it wasn’t empty despite being far away from the crowds.

Louis had been sweet to him, telling him how well he’d done and how shit the judges were for not letting him through. Louis had been convinced that he himself wouldn’t get through if Harry hadn’t, but he had. And it seemed to take no time at all before Louis and his band were skyrocketing to fame and leaving Harry behind.

He was just some sixteen year old kid though, he might’ve had Louis’ number in his phone but he wasn’t much different from any other fan.

When he turned seventeen however, Louis abruptly invited him on tour and threw him a huge party. Harry had met the other boys and they got along well, and it was always fun when they were around. Harry was always bored when they actually had to do work and he was left to play FIFA on the tour bus by himself.

Harry kissed Louis for the first time when he was seventeen and a half. He’d been touring with them for months and it was almost time for him to head back home. Anne wanted him back and wanted him to finish school and maybe think about his future. After all, he couldn’t just rely on Louis forever.

There’d been something building up between them for a while. It was in the way they sought each other out for cuddles instead of the other boys, the way they shared a bunk sometimes or a hotel room if they were staying in a city. They way they’d curl up close under the covers with their foreheads pressed together, breathing each other’s air and telling their most private secrets.

It had started with Liam. He’d been joking about the fan club Harry was getting since a lot of the fans of the band seemed to really like him as well. Louis had been smirking; his arm around Harry’s shoulders as they cuddled close on one of the couches, but the smirk vanished soon enough.

“Haven’t seen you try to land a bird since you’ve been with us mate, you must be hard up,” Liam said with a little grin, like he wasn’t sure he should be joking about it. Louis had told Harry that Liam had been amazingly repressed before they were put in a band together. “Maybe you should pick out some of your groupies and have a good night.”

Louis’ arm around Harry’s shoulder twitched and then tightened his grip, and when Harry glanced at him shyly from the corner of his eyes he saw the older boy was frowning at Liam. “Well that’s a ruddy shit idea; the groupies are probably thirteen, why are you encouraging him to take advantage of young girls?” Louis snapped.

There was a long pause and Harry winced when he saw the look of hurt on Liam’s face. Just by hanging around the group for so long he could tell that Liam had confidence issues and having someone like Louis as a friend was a big thing for Liam. Having Louis angry at him was an awful thing for him.

Louis must have realized it too because, although he still looked angry, he looked regretful as well. “Sorry,” he muttered, letting go of Harry and getting up so fast that Harry nearly fell over. Louis left to go sulk at the back of the bus, leaving an awkward silence behind them.

Zayn and Niall were already piling on Liam in a hug to try and cheer him up, so Harry figured it was his job to see what had riled Louis up so much. He got up and carefully stepped over Niall’s leg before heading back to Louis’ bunk, pulling the curtain aside. Louis was curled up on his side with the same half furious, half sorry expression, typing away furiously on his phone.

When Harry crawled into the bed beside him, squeezing in as well as he could and pressing up right against Louis’ side, the older boy sighed but put his phone away and rolled over so they were face to face.

“I didn’t mean to snap,” he mumbled quietly, fingers coming up to Harry’s hair and starting to play with the curls. He was always doing that, probably without even realizing.

“I know you didn’t,” Harry said gently. “What got you so worked up, Lou? You know he wasn’t meaning the younger girls.”

Louis furrowed his brow a bit and was quiet for so long Harry thought he was just going to ignore the question, but just as he was about to change the subject Louis shot forward and kissed him. It was sloppy and a little hesitant but Louis grew in confidence the moment Harry started kissing back. They both knew it was Harry’s first kiss.

By the time Louis finally pulled back Harry was beaming at him. He’d known somewhere deep down that he had feelings for Louis but he’d pushed it aside since he hadn’t thought Louis was gay. Now, though, he could embrace those feelings fully. “What was that for?” he asked softly. They were so close that he could feel Louis’ breath on his lips.

“Wanted to,” Louis said simply, one hand still in Harry’s hair and stroking it slowly. It felt so good to Harry and he never wanted it to stop.

After that they became a thing. It didn’t take long for the media to catch on, which probably had something to do with their sickeningly sweet tweets to each other and the fact they kept getting papped holding hands. Louis went through a bit of a rough patch where he got ridiculed for being the ‘gay’ one in a boyband, but eventually he bounced back.

Harry had to go back to school, something he hated even more now that it took him away from Louis, but his boyfriend always made sure to visit whenever he could, and he’d bought his own little place close to Harry’s house so they could have privacy whenever he stayed there on a break. Everything seemed to be perfect really, the only drag was school.

The girls at his school were always hard to get a read on. Some of them absolutely idolized him for managing to date a famous band member. Some of them despised him for taking Louis away and some just hated him because he wasn’t straight. The boys were pretty easy to figure out, though. Most of them mocked him and shouted slurs at him but thankfully they never tried anything. Harry was taller than them anyway and he’d started going to the gym (courtesy of Louis’ credit card) so he could take care of himself anyway.

There were a few other gay boys that he’d managed to make friends with. Nick and his crew seemed to look down on boybands in general so they didn’t care that Harry’s boyfriend was famous, and they were absolutely vicious to anyone not in their group so no one tried to bother him while they were around. Louis had met Nick once and they’d bickered the whole time but he could tell the both of them had been trying to hold back a smile.

Now Harry was halfway through eighteen and nineteen. He currently had ten minutes left until school finished and then he’d be free to escape to Louis’ place. The older boy was on break and for the next two weeks he was going to be staying in Holmes Chapel with Harry before he had to go back on tour. Harry was hoping Anne would let him go with him.

“Relax, your loser boyfriend will still be there in ten minutes,” Nick whispered to him with a snort. Their biology teacher kept droning on and on, unaware that Harry had somewhere much more important to be.

“He’s not a loser,” Harry pouted at him, sliding his phone out of his pocket to check that the clock on the wall was right. It seemed to be going too slowly for his taste.

“He’s in a boyband,” Nick retorted with an eye roll. Nick always hated that kind of music, the poppy stuff marketed to teenage girls. Harry used to have a distaste for it as well, but that changed once he heard Louis’ voice on all of their albums.

“You’re just bitter,” Harry shot back, giving Nick a grin to let him know he didn’t mean it. He knew that insulting Louis was Nick’s way of saying he liked him.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he jumped before looking down and checking it. Louis had texted, a simple ‘ _can’t wait to see you xx_ ’ that had Harry groaning and looking up at the clock again, praying for it to go faster.

“Alright, remember your homework and have a good weekend,” their teacher finally said, closing her book and standing up. “Don’t forget the test is coming up soon so you’ll want to study!”

Harry was out of his seat before anyone else. He shoved his books in his back and yanked Nick out of his chair before he almost ran to his car. Louis had bought it for him when he’d passed his driving test and it wasn’t as flash as anyone would expect. Louis had tried to get him a right posh car but he’d refused. He was uncomfortable enough as it was accepting gifts from Louis.

“Harry! You’re seeing Louis this weekend, right? Can you get him to sign this?” a girl a few years younger asked as soon as he reached the car, pouncing on him and shoving a One Direction CD case in his hands.

“Beat it kid, find someone else to annoy,” Nick growled at her before Harry could respond, handing her back the CD and then pushing lightly at Harry’s back to make him hurry up and unlock the car.

“Fags!” someone else called out, a boy this time. Harry was so used to it he didn’t flinch but it still caused a sinking feeling in his belly. He was about to finally see his boyfriend in person again after months of Louis being on tour, he really didn’t want these assholes to ruin it.

Harry shoved the key in the door and unlocked it before sliding into the driver’s side. Nick got in the other side and shut the door, shooting glares at anyone that got close as Harry turned the car on. “Fucking idiots,” he grumbled after a moment, and Harry was glad he’d made friends with him. Nick might act like he hated Louis, but he certainly did his best to protect Harry from the consequences of dating someone famous.

“Its fine, s’nothing new,” he said softly, pulling out and then heading towards Nick’s place first. Nick had claimed he was too intelligent to lower himself to the ridiculous questions on the test they had to take to get their license and that’s why he didn’t drive. Harry knew it was really because Nick kept spending all his money on old records and CDs and couldn’t afford to pay for the test.

Nick grimaced at that and looked out the window and Harry was grateful he didn’t have to sit through another speech. They were both gay and bullied for it at school, but they handled it differently. Harry ignored it and let the comments slide off him like water, focusing on the things that made him happy to help him get through. Nick was more of a rager, he got furious when someone insulted him and he was always ranting about equality and how shitty the people at their school were.

Once Harry reached his house Nick leaned over and gave him a quick hug before he stepped out and shouldered his bag. “Have fun with your loser boyfriend!” Nick called, leaning down to look at Harry through the window after he closed the car door behind him.

“Have fun jerking off by yourself,” Harry retorted with a cheeky grin, pulling out and driving again before Nick could splutter out a response.

Now that he was alone in the car he wasn’t distracted and he started to feel antsy. He pressed the button for the radio to turn on and then plugged his iPhone in when he had to stop at a red light. He managed to get a song playing before he had to drive again and he could have laughed when he heard Salute. Zayn was in a business partnership with a girl from a different band where they pretended to be dating and it was supposed to be very good for both their images. Harry had met Perrie once or twice and he really loved the music her band made.

The music helped distract him for the rest of the ride but he was still antsy. Louis’ place wasn’t far from his own so he stopped off to just grab his toothbrush and other necessities before he got back in the car again. Only the cat was home and Dusty stared at him with contempt clear in her expression.

Finally, after three whole days of anticipating since Louis had texted him saying he could get a few weeks off to spend in Holmes Chapel, he pulled up in front of the older boy’s place. It was just a simple little house that looked completely ordinary and that was why Louis loved it so much. They’d managed to keep it a secret that it belonged to _the_ famous Louis Tomlinson and they were able to stay there for ages without fans or paps getting in the way.

Harry checked there was no one watching or following him before he grabbed the remote for the garage and opened the door. He had to keep his car out of sight so no one would see it and try to investigate the house, especially since everyone was already assuming he’d be with Louis because the boy was on break.

When he parked the car and closed the garage he found the front door unlocked. He couldn’t see or hear Louis anywhere but the place was semi messy which was a sure sign the boy had spent at least two hours here.

“Louis?” he called out after a moment, dropping his bag by the door. His back was aching a bit and he felt tired now that he was finally here. He just wanted to cuddle and maybe get a blowjob and then a nap.

“Bathroom!” Louis called back and Harry couldn’t help but smile a bit at that, automatically thinking of the first time they’d met. He was going to forever associate bathrooms with Louis.

He wandered through the house, finding the bathroom and pushing the door open. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, maybe Louis taking a piss and playing on his phone with his free hand, but it certainly wasn’t this.

Louis was standing by the tub with a little grin, his hand just turning one of the knobs to stop the water. The actual tub was full and steaming and there were even yellow rose petals floating in water that looked kind of pinkish. When Harry leaned over he saw a bright pink bath bomb fizzing on the bottom of the tub.

“Lou,” he said with a smile, moving forward and hugging his boyfriend tightly. Louis hugged him back just as firm and they stood together for a few moments, enjoying the closeness. Eventually he pulled back and looked down (he was taller than Louis now and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it), his arms still wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. “This is perfect, s’just what I needed.”

Louis hummed and leaned up to press a soft kiss against Harry’s lips. A soft kiss turned into a proper snog and they only managed to pull away after a few minutes. “Nick told me you weren’t having the greatest of days,” Louis eventually replied, voice a little breathless.

“You love him don’t you,” Harry teased and he grinned when Louis hit his shoulder. He glanced at the tub again, seeing the bath bomb had fully dissolved, leaving the water a light pink. “Why’d you get yellow rose petals?”

Louis grinned at that, reaching a hand out and swirling it through the water. “Yellow roses mean friendship, right? I love you and all but first and foremost you’re my best friend, so.”

Harry beamed as Louis gave a little shrug and they ended up kissing again for a few minutes. They thankfully managed to stop after another minute or so and Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck, the skin there so tan from the American sun. “Let’s hurry and get undressed so we can relax.”

Louis stripped first while Harry watched and he put on a good show of it. His shirt came off slowly and he chucked it at Harry with a laugh before turning and shimmying out of his jeans. Harry was caught off guard when he saw Louis’ bum was encased in pink lacy panties and he made a quiet noise.

“Like them?” Louis asked with a cheeky grin, wiggling his bum a bit as he kicked his jeans away. The panties perfectly hugged the curve of his arse and it made Harry’s cock perk up in interest. “Zayn got me them as a joke and Niall dared me to wear them for you.”

“Lou,” Harry let out on a whine, his hand coming down to palm himself through his jeans as he watched Louis. The older boy just smirked at him before sliding the panties off slowly and then climbing into the bath, letting out a satisfied sigh as he got settled.

“Perfect temperature,” Louis said with a wink, holding out his hand for Harry. “C’mon, Styles, get in here and let me give you a neck massage.”

“Anyone would think _I’d_ be giving you the massage, you’re the one touring the world and all that,” Harry mumbled, excitedly ripping off his clothes. Somewhat because he liked being naked and somewhat because he wanted that massage, but mostly because the both of them naked meant there’d most likely be funny business. He was sick of his own hand.

Once he was naked he hurried to the bath, carefully climbing in and settling between Louis’ legs with his back pressed to the boy’s front. The water was hot but not enough to hurt and it soothed his tired muscles.

“I get to sing to millions and party and do my dream job, you’re stuck in the nightmare that is high school,” Louis said with a chuckle, kissing the back of Harry’s neck before he rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders and started to dig in. Louis’ massages always hurt at first but they were great after a few minutes.

“Mm, you have a point,” Harry said with a long, content sigh, closing his eyes and relaxing. The bath smelled amazing thanks to the bath bomb and the rose petals brushed against his skin silkily, only serving to make his cock just that little bit harder. It was his own version of heaven, really.

Louis reached over after a few seconds to turn some music on and Harry smiled when he heard soft crooning. It wasn’t the kind of music Louis liked but Harry loved it and he appreciated the thoughtfulness.

It didn’t take long before he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle, so relaxed and slumped against Louis he felt he could fall asleep right there. If it weren’t for his cock which was fully hard and pressing against his thigh he probably would have.

Louis was soft against his back but it didn’t stop him from sliding a hand down Harry’s chest, idly playing with a nipple before continuing on to grip Harry’s cock. He couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling, Louis’ smaller hand feeling much better than his own.

“Lou,” he whined softly, tilting his head back as much as he could. Louis chuckled and met him halfway, kissing him slowly and gently as his hand started to move.

The day Louis had told him he was going to stay in Holmes Chapel for his break he’d ordered Harry to stop wanking so he could save it for when they finally saw each other again. Now Harry couldn’t help but blush as he rolled his hips up into Louis’ slow and measured strokes, knowing he wasn’t going to last long because of it. He usually wanked every day and waiting had been torture, especially when Louis sent him nudes.

Not to mention he was still just a teenage boy and it was difficult for him to last long. Louis usually had to get him off a few minutes before the fun started so Harry could last. It wasn’t his fault; he had a seriously fit boyfriend.

Louis broke the kiss after a while and just pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, still keeping the same measured pace. It felt so amazingly good that Harry had to rest his head against Louis’ shoulder even though it hurt his neck a little.

“Gonna fuck you so good once we get out of the bath,” Louis murmured against his ear and Harry could feel the boy’s cock start to fatten up against his lower back. “Zayn got me panties in your size too and you’re gonna model them for me.”

Harry whined again, his cock getting even more sensitive now that he was about to come. He knew it’d only get worse; Louis loved to fuck him and rip multiple orgasms from him until he was a sobbing mess. It was the best and the worst kind of torture.

Louis’ pace started to get faster and Harry let out moans that would have echoed had the soft music playing hadn’t drowned them out. It felt so amazing to be touched like this, to just have to give in and let Louis decide the pace and to feel an unfamiliar hand on him. Having his boyfriend’s fit naked body pressed up against his own was a definite plus as well.

“Got you a pretty pink vibrator too, sweetheart,” Louis whispered, his mouth pressed to the shell of Harry’s ear. “I’ll use it on you once I’ve finished fucking you and then you can lick my come off it.”

The dirty talk tipped him over the edge and Harry let out a strangled cry as he seized up and came, spurts of white appearing in the pinkish water. Once the pleasure had died down to a simmer and Louis let go of his dick, Harry just slumped against him, sated and warm.

“Missed you so much,” he mumbled, turning as best he could so he could wrap his arms around Louis and press his face into the older boy’s neck. Louis was still hard against him but he knew he’d want to wait until they got cleaned up and into the bedroom.

“I missed you too Hazza, touring isn’t the same without you,” Louis said quietly, his hand drawing idle patterns on Harry’s back. The touch was comforting and familiar and it made Harry ache knowing he only had a few weeks of this before Louis left again.

“Once I finish school m’gonna go on tour with you,” Harry mumbled, nuzzling into Louis’ neck. “I can be your personal shopper or summat. You eat like shit when Liam and I aren’t around to stop you.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at that, reaching with his foot and pulling out the plug using his toes, the water making a loud sucking sound as it drained away. “I’d hire you in a heartbeat, babe, fittest personal shopper I’ve ever had.”

Harry hummed against his skin, shivering now that the water was down to his waist and still retreating but reluctant to get up and get warm. “Are you cooking dinner?”

“I am,” Louis said with a soft chuckle, but Harry could hear a tinge of pride in his voice. Louis never cooked. “Got the recipe from mum and everything. Gonna make chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham.”

Harry smiled at the thought, knowing it’d be delicious as long as Louis didn’t botch it up. “Yeah? Chips or something with it?”

“Nah, side of homemade mash,” Louis boasted, puffing his chest a bit and making Harry laugh.

“Sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.genuinelystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Find me on wattpad [here.](http://www.wattpad.com/user/TableForThree)
> 
> (note: I only have Emblem3 fanfictions on that account)
> 
> Please tell me what you think! x


End file.
